


Paper Faces on Parade

by BenicioQueen



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: F/M, Halloween prompt, Masquerade, Reader knows Bruce's secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: I decided to do a series of Halloween prompts with different fandoms.My first one is from @notsogreatwithnames Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton) and reader at a charity masquerade ball 😊I hope y'all enjoy it!





	Paper Faces on Parade

_ "The Gotham City Police department is on high alert as these thugs continue to terrorize Gotham. Any information regarding their whereabouts should be sent in through the Gotham PD tip line."  _ A news anchor drones on in the background as you busy yourself with getting ready for the masquerade ball you're attending at Wayne Manor. 

Bruce Wayne was hosting a masquerade charity ball for Gotham's Bicentennial celebration to restore historic sites in Gotham. 

Bruce was adamant that you attend and how could you possibly say no to your love? Smiling to yourself, you apply your makeup. You choose to keep it understated as the mask you would be wearing was bold. Satisfied with your makeup, you carefully remove the rollers from your hair and gently run your fingers through the curls to make them looser before locking them in place with a good amount of hairspray. You give your face and hair the once over before getting up from your vanity to put on your dress. The dress you were wearing, you had custom made for the ball. It was a stunning, A line gown. The bust of the dress is strapless with a deep, sweetheart neckline. Black satin with intricate rose gold floral and leaf patterns that cuts diagonally into half of the bust being rose gold sequins then cuts back into the black satin with the patterns for the skirt of the dress. A slit at the front of the dress to left reaches mid thigh. The slit was your favorite part of the dress because Bruce loves your legs and you know it's going to drive him wild all night long. For a final touch, you put on a dainty pair of diamond earrings and spritz on a little of the Christian Dior perfume Bruce had bought you for your birthday. You give yourself a final look over in your full length mirror before slipping on your strappy, black heels. As you head out of your apartment door, you grab your clutch and mask then head downstairs where you find Alfred patiently waiting in the lobby for you.

"Good evening, miss y/ln," he greets with a smile and a tip of his hat before extending his arm to escort you to the car.

"Good evening, Alfred," you smile warmly. "Thank you for picking me up tonight."

"It's my pleasure," he assures you as he opens the car door for you to get into the back seat.

Soon you arrive at Wayne Manor. Alfred opens your door and ushers you inside while another member of the staff parks the car. The mask you chose to wear for the masquerade is a half mask, has black and gold feathers and black horns that curve back and inwards. You specifically chose this mask for Bruce as a little nod to his secret of being the Batman. You put on your mask before descending down the stairs into the grand foyer. From across the foyer, Bruce spots you. He politely excuses himself from the conversation he's having with a group of politicians and makes a beeline for you, a smile on his face.

"Bruce, you didn't dress up?" you ask, a little surprised as he kisses your cheek.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing my best tux," he asks confused as he looks down at his tux.

"No mask. It's a masquerade at your insistence," you quip with a smile.

"That's true. However, as the host, I feel my guests should see my face. No?" he debates.

"You know how to suck the fun out of anything," you jest.

Bruce dramatically places a hand on his heart, "You wound me. I am not a fun sucker."

"I beg to differ," you tease. 

Bruce's smile never wavers. His gaze sweeps over you, finally taking in your look. "Your dress is exquisite, y/n," he husks in your ear as he places a hand at the small of your back. "And that slit is risque. I like it." 

A tingle runs up your spine as Bruce whispers to you. He gently guides you to the middle of the foyer to dance as a swing band plays. 

"That's an interesting mask you chose," he comments, observing the details.

"Well, since Batman isn't here tonight, I thought I would be a suitable stand in for him," you explain, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

"Is that right?" Bruce questions.

"Mhmm. Frankly, I think I'd make a much better Batman," you taunt.

"You're a troublemaker, y/n,"

Bruce's hand slips from your back to your ass and gives it a playful pinch. You slightly jump, but then laugh. 

"I just love giving you a hard time, Bruce," you grin then lean in to share a kiss. Bruce smiles against your lips then lightly licks them seeking entrance which you happily allow.

The remainder of the night is spent dancing, drinking and socializing before retiring for the night with Bruce.  
  



End file.
